What Boys Will Do For Love
by emotionless-robot
Summary: Ken finds out that Yolei is going on a date with Michael, and therefore follows her on said date. Chaos ensues.


A challenge I got from SugarSpiral (again) that I spent most of the day trying to perfect in time for her birthday tomorrow, so Happy Birthday!!

**Title:** What Boys Will Do For Love...  
**Pairings:** You can decide, though there needs to be some Kenyako.  
**Main characters:** Ken, Davis, Yolei and Michael.  
**Phrase to include:** "Davis... is that... a _push up bra?!"  
_**Brief:** In the dub, Michael asks Yolei out on a date. This challenge is to describe what happens on that date.  
However, Ken has recently discovered he harbours strong feelings for Yolei, and let's Davis persuade him into one of his famous plans... which includes getting dressed up as a lady to go on a date with Davis at the same restaurant Yolei and Michael will be eating? What could go wrong... other than everything.

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

Sitting in class, doodling on his notebook like a love stuck teenage girl, Ken thought about his crush – Yolei. He imagined her soft tresses and luscious lips and how cute she looked with that orange helmet on. Davis had called the helmet "an ugly blob of gross", but Ken thought it complimented Yolei's complexion nicely. The bell rang for the lunch break, and Ken bolted out of the room, eager to get to his PB & J sandwich his mother had packed for him. Also, to text Davis and the others to see how their school day was fairing.

Munching on his homemade sandwich, Ken messaged Davis and asked what was happening over at his school. It sucked, being at a different school. Ken missed out on all the raunchy gossip, and the funny times that led to inside jokes that Ken would never catch onto…

A single beep alerted Ken from his daydreams of being "in the loop". Davis had answered back, and replied that Yolei was having one of her usual meltdowns. Ken rapidly asked why, wondering what it could be this time. Last time, it had been something about a chipped nail or whatever. Davis's answering text was vague, at the very least, and seemed reluctant.

_**She's going on a date.**_

Ken's mouth popped open in surprise. His fingers blurred as he demanded who the hell this guy was, and what made him think he could try and steal away _his_ girl. Ken's furious mood darkened when he discovered peanut butter glued to the roof of his mouth. _Just great. _

_**Some Michael kid… we met him in the Digital World.**_

_Michael_, huh? So that was Ken's victim. He cracked his knuckles threateningly and frowned deeply. He really didn't want to beat this guy up (alright, only a _little_ bit) but his possessive side kept urging him to fight. The logical side of Ken knew it would be foolish to challenge someone without knowing their weaknesses and strengths. Therefore, some observation was required to gather information on this specimen of man. And every superhero needed a sidekick, right?

_**Hey, Davis? You busy tonight?**_

* * *

Sitting on a pile of semi-clean clothes, Ken held his breath in fear of contracting some deadly virus from the toxic fumes that emanated from the rotting food and un-washed laundry in Davis's room. He snuck his bottle of hand-sanitizer from his pocket and slathered it across his hands in earnest, wanting to get rid of the potential disease-carrying bacteria. Davis sat on the floor, oblivious to his guest's discomfort, playing a hand-held video game.

"So, what was your plan again?" Davis asked, eyes cemented to the tiny screen in front of his face.

Ken sighed, "I'm not sure. I just know that I have to check this guy out, and make sure he's not some creep."

Ken did not want Yolei to go out with anyone – that was true, but he also cared about her feelings, and if she felt the need to waste her time on this _foreigner_, then so be it.

"Well, why don't you just follow them on their date tonight, and that way you can keep an eye on Yolei, _and_ her boy-toy?"

"And how would I accomplish _that_, Davis? She'll recognise me, and freak out and scream at me and throw strawberry shortcake in my face. I don't want that, Davis. That's something I could do without."

Ken huffed, flopping backwards onto who-knows-what.

"Well, then just do the obvious, Ken. _Disguise_ yourself. I can't believe I'm giving advice to a genius." Davis muttered the last part under his breath.

"But _how_, Davis?" Ken whined. "I can score a perfect mark on a math test, but-"

"-you can't score in reality?" Davis finished his sentence with glee.

Ken glared menacingly and replied, "No, I meant that I'm not sure how I'm supposed to disguise myself, follow Yolei around, take notes on how to knock out the guy she's going out with _all by my lonesome_. Practical stuff is not my forte."

"So, I'll come with you. No biggie. I could just casually show up conveniently at the same restaurant as Yolei with-"

Davis broke off suddenly, eyes going wide.

"Hold on a sec, Ken! I think I have an idea!"

Davis rushed around the room like a hurricane, stirring things up and rearranging them as he passed through. Ken watched in rapt fascination as Hurricane Davis ripped through the tiny space in a matter of moments, not once breaking concentration.

Clearing a miniscule spot on the tangled mess of a bed, Davis ceremoniously dumped his findings. Ken pawed through it with caution, and grimaced as he pulled something out. Something that looked a hell of a lot like…

"Davis… is that… a _push-up bra_?"

"Why yes, yes it is, Ken. And _you_ are going to be wearing it. Along with all these other feminine articles of clothing."

"No. Way. Not. Happening." Ken refused to bend to the will of Davis.

* * *

Ken emerged from the bathroom, decked out in Davis's choice garments. His face was painted in layers of make-up, bordering on clown slightly, and he wobbled dangerously in the two-inch high heels with thin straps, digging into his delicate ankle. His expression was one of pain – did Davis _really_ have to cake the blush on this much? Not to mention _why_ did women wear these _awful_ shoes? And what was going on with this bra? Was it supposed to be a bit lopsided? Ken had no intelligent answers for his confusing questions.

Davis twirled around him, spraying some choking perfume in speedy bursts that caused Ken's eyes to water and for his natural odour to be suffocated by the vanilla fragrance.

"Is that necessary, Davis? I can't breathe."

Davis scoffed, "Yes, duh, of course. I wouldn't do it unless it benefitted our cause, Ken. You know that." Davis pouted a bit, taking Ken aback with his girlish appearance.

"Don't do that again. Otherwise _you_ will be the girl, since you're so good at it."

"Okay, fine. Now let me get ready, and then we'll go. Practice walking in _those_ if you get bored." Davis shuddered, envisioning himself in the contraptions.

Ken rolled his eyes, but carefully sashayed across the room, denting the hardwood flooring as the pointy ends connected with the ground in a clacking sound. He tried moving his hips side-to-side (it was what the models did on TV), but that made him feel like a fool. He stopped swinging his pelvic bone all over everywhere, and resumed the robotic march he had been doing before.

"No, no!" Davis cried. "You _have_ to do that other walk you were just doing! It was really good!"

"You mean _this_ one?" Ken asked in disbelief and he swung his non-existent hips.

"Yeah, yeah, that's the one! Are you ready to go, sweetie?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Well, I thought it was obvious – we're going on a date, pumpkin."

Ken was too tired to oppose this latest torture. He took Davis's waiting arm and tried to look happy about it. He wasn't very successful.

As they sauntered up to the restaurant, Ken peeked around, searching for Yolei and Michael. No such luck.

"You know, darling, if you want to be a Private Investigator-detective-thingy when you grow up, you're going to really have to start working on your stealth skills. That was terrible. I'm almost ashamed to be seen with you in public. Now smarten up, they're here."

Tinkling notes of happiness engulfed Ken's fantasy world as he saw Yolei, stepping out of her car, wearing a drop-dead gorgeous dress that flowed around her, and shaped her curves with grace. It made his mouth water, and caused him to stumble, trip, and promptly fall on his face, taking Davis down with him.

"Ugh… that hurt, Ken. _Try_ to be more graceful, _please_. I don't want to be dating a klutz, thanks."

Ken chuckled, "Thanks for this bra-device-thing. It's great cushioning."

Davis groaned, silently wishing he had that kind of padding now.

"Let's go, boob boy."

Entering the restaurant a couple minutes after Yolei and her date, Davis took on an air of importance.

He followed the hostess, head held high, and his strides were long and strong. Ken tagged along meekly at his side, hoping against hope that no one noticed he was a guy dressed as a girl. Ken received several peculiar glances, but other than that no one paid any attention to him.

Davis requested a table directly across from Yolei and Michael, not caring that Ken preferred to do his investigatory work in secrecy.

"Davis, what are you doing? She'll recognise me!" Ken whispered frantically.

"Chill, man, I got it under control."

Davis ordered some drinks, choosing for Ken and himself. He examined the menu, asking, "What are you thinking of having, dear? I might try the lasagne."

"Whatever's fine." Ken retorted carelessly.

The drinks arrived, and Ken was mystified to see one drink – and two straws. Davis took a sip of the chocolate milkshake using one of the plastic straws, and glanced saucily at Ken through his lashes.

"Davis, quit it. That's creeping me out."

Ken took this opportunity of near-silence to finally get a good look at Michael. He had blond hair, nice features. All around good-looking… and then he opened his mouth.

"So, Yolei, how's school going?" he asked merrily.

Ken wanted to rip his ears off and trample them with a unicycle. Michael had the whiniest voice Ken had ever heard, and it made his ear drums bleed. It was an annoying, high-pitched tone, laced with that _accent_… Ken shuddered powerfully and willed a pair of earplugs to magically appear on the table.

Davis was chattering on about something or other, waving his arms around vehemently in the process. Ken turned his attention back to his own table just in time to see Davis knock the large glass milkshake towards Ken. It tipped precariously, and Ken reacted – but not fast enough. His honed soccer reflexes did nothing to stop the cascade of chocolaty fluid from spilling all over the table and dribbling onto Ken's pristine dress.

Davis flung himself over to Ken's side and started rubbing his napkin all over Ken's fake chest enthusiastically.

"Davis! Davis, stop it! People are _looking_!"

Sure enough, they had attracted the attention of their corner of the restaurant with gusto. Customers were murmuring amongst themselves, spreading the rumour around. Ken blushed, not wanting any extra attention fixated on him.

Yolei stared curiously, and her eyes lit up when she recognised Davis.

"Hey! Davis, over here!" she called out. "Come on," she said to Michael, and they made their way over to where Ken hid and Davis lounged. The booth was large enough for the four of them, so squishing into a group, it was now officially a double date. Yolei chose the spot beside Ken, not knowing who he was, and she smiled at him nicely, trying to be friendly. Ken could only think of how much more beautiful she was up close.

"Who's this Davis? I haven't seen her before." Yolei commented.

"This girl? Oh, that's just my hot date, Brenda."

"Brenda?" Ken mouthed at his partner–in-crime furiously.

"It's nice to meet you, Brenda. I'm Yolei, and this is Michael. He's from _America_." Yolei introduced her date with reverence.

"Oh, really?" Ken said in his highest voice. "How interesting."

Could this day get any worse? This was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission, not a double-date _with the people they were spying on_.

The waitress came and took their orders, promising to be right back with the food. Ken prayed that she wasn't lying and that it didn't take very long.

The awkward silence filled the air surrounding their table like a thick fog, and Ken shifted uncomfortably. The material of the dress was getting itchier by the minute, and he _really _had to use the bathroom.

"Uh, excuse me. I have to use the washroom." Girly Ken said shyly.

Yolei jumped up too, claiming she had to go as well. This was one female ritual Ken would never understand as well – _why_ did they have to go in packs? Was it so hard to just not go all at once?

Once inside the lavatory, Yolei then proceeded to spray herself with some nice perfume, not the kind Davis had drenched him in. Now came the weirdest part – actually going to the bathroom, with Yolei standing not ten feet away, in hearing range.

Ken tried not to wince as the sounds echoed in the vast, empty room, and hummed to himself a little to pass the time. He washed his hands with the fruity soap and dried them with the paper towel opportunely located by the garbage can.

Yolei stood beside him and said, "You have such nice hands. They're so feminine. I wish my hands could look more like yours."

She sighed in displeasure, and Ken flushed, feeling every bit of the woman he was supposed to look like. He didn't have _girly_ hands… they just weren't very manly, was all.

They made our way back to the table, and Davis leaned over to mumble in Ken's ear, "I got some information on him while you were gone."

Ken gave him the thumbs up, and went back to fiddling with the napkin in his lap. Casual, yet forced, conversation occurred while the group waited for their meals, and Ken thanked the merciful gods for being so quick about it.

They all dug in, Davis eating like a starved horse, while Ken just picked at mine, not really hungry. He snuck looks at Michael, not seeing what Yolei saw in him. Sure, he was semi-attractive, but other than that, he really didn't have anything going for him, did he? A resounding NO was the answer to that rhetorical question.

Once finished the main course, Davis pleaded that they stay for dessert. Michael acquiesced, causing Ken to despise him even more. Could they not tell he was moody and anxious and felt bloated? He wanted to go home and lie in his bed and sleep all these terrible feelings away. Ken ended up with a major pout on his face.

"Are you okay, Brenda?" Yolei asked with concern.

"Fine, just fine." Ken answered.

"You know, Brenda, you kind of remind me of one of my friends. His name is Ken, and he's just as sweet as you are."

Ken perked up, now interested in the conversation.

"Oh really? That's neat. Tell me more about this Ken of yours."

"Well, he's really smart – almost a genius. And he plays soccer. He's not too shabby at that either. He can be a bit of a downer sometimes – he needs to lighten up a bit!" Yolei laughed, ignorant of Ken's growing anger.

_Almost _a genius, was he? And _not a shabby soccer player_? He was the best, for crying out loud! And what was all this about "loosening up"? He was perfectly fine the way he was!

"He's a great guy, all around. I just wish he wasn't so depressing."

"I AM NOT DEPRESSING!" Ken shouted, blowing his top, standing up over Yolei, chest heaving with anger.

"Uh, what?" Yolei asked, confused with "Brenda's" outburst.

"I am sick of this, Davis! I can't do it anymore!" Ken stormed off, leaving Davis alone to explain the _entire_ situation to the couple.

* * *

On Monday, Ken refused to answer any texts at lunch, and debated hiding in his room for the rest of his life.

However, sitting on his front porch when he got home was Yolei, frowning and arms crossed in a defensive manner.

"Hey, _Brenda_."

"Hi, Yolei." Ken said quietly.

Yolei got straight to the point. "Why'd you do it?"

"I just… I was just checking to make sure this Michael guy was okay for you, and stuff." Ken mumbled unconvincingly.

"Uh huh. Whatever. You totally ruined my date, lied to me, and now you're trying to get out of it! You are _such_ a guy; I can't believe I didn't catch on! It was _so_ obvious!"

Yolei sighed, rubbing her tired eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry." Ken apologised sincerely.

Yolei kept her eyes on the ground as she walked by, not once looking up as she said daringly, "It's okay – I would have done the same thing."

Ken caught a glance of the tiniest smile on the corner of her lips before she disappeared.

_What was _that_ supposed to mean?_ Ken wondered, unlocking his door. He'd have to find out tomorrow…

* * *

Ooh... the drama. I hope you liked it - let me know what you think!! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
